


Sneaking an Early Present

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't mean to peek at his present early, but now that he had, there's only one thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking an Early Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 fest at mini_fest using prompt #3 from sassy_cat, _having received no presents as a child, Harry discovers that as an adult, he'll do anything to be given presents._ First posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/120609.html).

It had happened by accident. Harry had been putting away some things in the hall closet when the box had tumbled out. It wasn't wrapped yet and he wondered if it was meant for him--it was, after all, a butt plug charmed to fuck someone. He could imagine that maybe on one of the few nights they switched, he could use it on Bill or Charlie, but the toys they usually bought were used on Harry. Not that he complaining--he liked it that way, liked that they bought things for him; it made him feel special, wanted, and loved.

Christmas was next week; it had to be a present. He knew he should put it back, pretend like he hadn't found it, but he was home alone for the next few hours and there wasn't any harm in trying it out early. Was there?

Biting his lip, he turned the box over and over in his hands.

"Well, well," Charlie purred from behind him.

Harry yelped and jumped, the box falling to the floor with a clatter. He turned and glared at his lovers. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Bill smirked. "Why? Because you're peeking at your present early?"

Harry scowled, blushing. "It's not my fault! It fell out when I was putting something else away."

Charlie hummed and stepped closer. "Now, that I can believe. However, I think--" Charlie backed Harry up against the wall and Harry gulped. "When you saw what it was, you wanted to try it out. It certainly looked that way. Didn't it, Bill?"

Bill tilted his head, considering him, and his eyes darkened. "Yes, it did. How very naughty, Harry. Opening your Christmas present early."

Harry looked between his lovers, but Charlie caught his chin in his hand and Harry looked at him. "I'm sorry, Sirs."

"No explanation?" Charlie asked patiently.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just..."

"Wanted to know what it felt like?" Bill finished, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie scoffed, breath warm on Harry's face. Licking his lips, Harry tilted his head back, and Charlie smirked. "No, Harry. What you were thinking about is someone giving the commands as it fucks you. No, no. I know. You imagined it fucking into you, but who was giving it the command to?"

Oh. Harry blushed again and closed his eyes. Charlie chuckled and Bill shifted. "Only one thing to do, brother."

Charlie hummed. "Make him earn it?"

Harry's eyes popped open and he looked at both his lovers, half in fear and half in lust. "E-earn it?"

Bill's eyes raked up and down Harry's body. "What would you do, Harry, to open your Christmas present early?"

~~~

Trussed up almost like a turkey, Harry was sweating and panting in front of the fireplace in their shared bedroom. It wasn't hooked up to the Floo like the one in their sitting room so they could play in front of one--something about Harry looking completely fuckable in the light of it--while they could all receive emergency calls without embarrassment. It wasn't comfortable in the summer, but it was wonderful in the winter, especially when one was nude. Which Harry was, except for some leather harnesses and chains.

His legs were kept apart with a spreader bar and his hands were cuffed together with handcuffs. He was leaning forward on his shoulders, arse in the air, and there was a strip leather clipping his collar to his handcuffs, leading around and down his chest, finally wrapping around the cock ring that was keeping him on edge. He had three anal beads in his arse, and he couldn't stop himself from clenching around them.

On the foot of the bed, just inside his field of sight, Charlie was straddling Bill and giving him a very long, very dirty snog. They were both naked and Bill was fingering Charlie open. Harry? Had to keep still, keep quiet, while watching them get off.

It was harder than it looked.

Especially since his lovers had brought him to the edge twice already.

"Now, Bill," Charlie growled, biting Bill's lip.

Bill huffed and bit back. "Are you sure?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes and sat up, lining Bill's cock up with his hole. He was almost as impatient as Harry. Harry stifled a moan when Charlie sat down, head falling back with a gasp, and Bill squeezed his brother's hips. "Fuck, Charlie. So tight."

"Only for you," Charlie replied with a filthy smirk.

Bill shook his head and canted his hips up as Charlie rode him, fast and hard. Harry kept his eyes open and tried to think of anything but coming. Of being fucked. Of riding Charlie like that while Bill fucked Charlie from behind him. Of Charlie sucking him off while Bill fucked Harry. Of anything like this really. Charlie's shoulders rolled forward as he yelled and came, spilling over Bill's chest. Bill fucked up into him once, twice, three times, and then he was yelling out, too, and Harry bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

For long moments, there were only the sounds of panting. Harry tried not to whine, but it was so difficult. He'd been so good. So patient. He wanted his present already.

"Well?" Bill asked around a breath.

Charlie breathed deep and looked over at Harry with dark eyes. "I think he's been good enough."

Bill smirked. Charlie slid off Bill and cast a cleaning charm over them. Harry kept his position, but his eyes tracked their movements: Bill to the box that had been set on the dresser, and Charlie to Harry. With a hush, Charlie gently pulled the beads out and Harry's eyes closed in pleasure. They opened again when Charlie began fingering him.

"Is he ready?" Bill asked, joining them. He'd tossed away the box and he was lubing up the dildo.

Charlie moaned. "Yeah. He's good. Gimme."

Bill rolled his eyes and handed the toy over. He knelt down and put Harry's head in his lap, brushing away his hair. Harry looked up and held his breath as the dildo slid in, nice and easy. It was warm and just big enough. 

"Start, level one," Bill intoned.

Harry arched his back and gasped. Charlie chuckled.

~~~

"Mm," Harry hummed, falling back on the bed. He was still a little over sensitive, but the sheets felt nice.

Bill kissed his forehead. "Still good?"

Harry lifted his hand, thumb up, and giggled. Charlie shook his head fondly and got under the sheets next to him. "Spoiled."

"Well behaved," Bill corrected. "He deserves rewards for his good behaviour."

Charlie shook his head. "He got his Christmas present early therefore he's spoiled."

"Don't care," Harry muttered, rolling to his side and throwing an arm around Charlie's waist. The bed jostled behind him as Bill got in.

"Of course you don't," Bill chuckled.

Harry sighed as Bill wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thank you."

Charlie lay an arm over Harry's and Bill squeezed his waist. "You're welcome," they answered.


End file.
